


You Give Me Fever

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, brendon just needs love, sick!fic, warning: medical squick, warning: needles, warning: vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sick + hurt/comfort fics centered around Brendon Urie. </p><p>Chapter 3 is up! Head Wound</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hits Hard [Part One]

Sarah can sense something is off the moment she awakes from her dream. She’s sleepy and foggy headed, but even now, she knows something isn’t right. It’s when she flips over and sees her husband, black hair messy, mouth parted open and eyes still shut, that she frowns. Brendon is almost always awake before her; she flits her eyes to the clock that reads 8:57, especially now. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she decides to let it drop. He’s been traveling a lot lately, playing random one off shows, and she knows it’s been making him tired. 

As she wraps her arms around his tiny middle, his head falls against her shoulder and the mans body gets closer as he lets out a tiny sigh, smacking his large lips together before burying his nose into her collarbone. Shivering slightly, Brendon pulls Sarah a little closer subconsciously and his eyes flutter open. 

 

The first thing the lead singer is aware of is how fucking cold it is in their house. The second thing, is that his eyes still feel heavy and he wants nothing more than to go back to sleep. Looking at his beautiful wife, her hair falling across their pillows, he gives her a smile before shifting to sit up. He merely grabs the blanket that’s lying at the end of their bed and pulls it up to their chins. 

“Someone’s sleepy,” Sarah coos, her hand going to play with Brendon’s hair, earning her a content little noise. Brendon merely shrugs and lets his eyes fall shut again. 

“It’s not like we have anything to do today.” 

His voice is rough and soft from sleep, and when he swallows his ears pop slightly. There’s a pain in the lower part of his throat that he attributes to overuse of his vocal chords and letting his mouth hang open when he’s asleep, so he ignores it and lets himself drift back off, asleep before he’s able to hear Sarah talk again. 

 

It’s half past ten when Brendon wakes up again, the dogs shrill barking from across the house alerting him that it was time to be with the living. His head isn’t pounding like before, but his whole body is aching, and the usually energetic boy can’t stop the slight whimper that leaves his mouth. He wants Sarah, but she’s not in their bedroom. Trying to shake off whatever the hell is making him feel like complete shit, he grabs the top blanket that’s red and fuzzy, wrapping it around himself as he pads into the kitchen. 

Sure enough, Sarah is there, her golden hair shimmering in the cold December sunlight that’s filtering through their windows. Brendon wraps his arms around her, from where she’s standing working on making herself a sandwich. She’s still in her sweatpants and one of her husbands tee shirts, making Brendon melt against her. 

“Hey beautiful, did you have a good nap?” Sarah asks, flipping around. What she’s faced with, however, is not the usual, more energetic, bright and bubbly Brendon. . Instead, a tired, slightly pale and flushed, much less energetic Brendon is in his place, dark circles under his deep brown eyes.   
“Still tired,” he shrugs, rubbing his warmer than normal cheek against his wife’s shoulder. Penny Lane scampers over and stands against Brendon’s leg, wanting to be a part of the apparent cuddle session going on, but Brendon merely rubs her head before shivering again. 

“Sweetie, you don’t look like you’re feeling well. How about we lounge on the couch all day? I can make you a smoothie and we can watch some tv and I’ll even give you a back rub.” 

It’s all Brendon can do not to cry, right there in the middle of the kitchen. He’s not sure how he got so lucky to have Sarah as his wife, but he thanks the universe every single day. Especially days like today, when she knows exactly what he needs. He opts for a head nod and a kiss to her cheek, not wanting to give her any more germs than he already inevitably has. 

Sarah leads her feverish husband to the couch, giving him a sympathetic smile. She’s only seen him sick a handful of times, maybe four at most. She remembers all of them well though, because when Brendon gets sick, he doesn’t do it halfway, which is to be expected given how he normally is. The first time she’d ever witnessed Brendon sick, she’d told herself that he would be whiney and want attention, but it was the opposite. Sick Brendon gets quiet and reserved, doesn’t want to be a burden to anyone. Sarah suspects it stems from having four older siblings, but she’s never brought the thought up to her other half. 

Her mind is brought back to the present and she looks at Brendon, who has curled up with the blanket, head placed on a decorative pillow, which makes Sarah take mental note to grab his pillow from the bedroom. “Tell me how you’re feeling handsome,” she murmurs as she lies a delicate hand against the singers large forehead. “Oh baby…” He’s warm, definitely not just a low grade fever. 

“Body…fuckin’ aches everywhere….throat’s sore, nose is stuffy….feel so tired Sar…” Brendon says, turning away as much as he can, bringing the crook of his elbow up to his mouth as he gives a tired cough. Sarah can already tell it’s going to be a miserable and long day for Brendon.


	2. Hits Hard [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brendon gets worse, Sarah needs help.

Sarah’s right. He’s been awake for barely three hours, and Brendon is feeling worse. Everything aches ten times more, he feels dizzy and gross and his head is killing him. He’d moved back to the bed within the first hour, wanting to be under covers. The man has also developed a cough, dry and tiring. 

He has a radio interview to call into in two minutes and he’s slightly worried he won’t be able to get through it all without coughing up a lung. Brendon sighs warily, rubbing his eyes under his thick rimmed glasses. Sarah’s stepped out to get ingredients to make organic chicken soup and he’s alone, the dogs probably lounging on the couch like they’re told not to do. 

Coughing into his hand, Brendon sniffles softly and shivers, grabbing himself a cherry flavored cough drop from the bedside table. Fiddling with his phone, he decides it’s time and unlocks it, calling the announcer down at the station. He’s met with a overly enthusiastic voice that says hello and Brendon musters up energy he doesn’t have to respond. 

 

All things considered, the call goes well. Brendon sounds normal for the most part, explaining he’s feeling a little under the weather today after coughing a few times. It felt like that was the understatement of the year. He felt more like he was the sickest he’d ever been. When the call is finished, the musician is burnt out, and he allows himself to once again be pulled under in sleep. 

Cool. Relief. That’s what Brendon feels the second he wakes up, and he soon realizes that Sarah’s hand is on his overly warm forehead. She’s frowning and he looks up at her tiredly. “Was’up?” Sarah takes the opportunity to stick a digital thermometer in his mouth as he talks, making him pout. If there’s one thing Brendon doesn’t like, it’s being told not to talk. 

“You’re really warm baby. I’m checking your temp and then deciding what medicine to give you before I give you some soup.” Sarah explains, and wow, holy shit is Brendon the luckiest man alive. He nods and allows the instrument to stay under his tongue till it beeps, making him go cross eyed trying to read. 

Taking it out, Sarah clicks her tongue and runs her fingers through his dirty hair. “101.4, you definitely need some medicine Bren,” she says worriedly, pushing his hair out of his face before leaving again. Two minutes later she’s back and waking a dozing Brendon, watching closely as he takes a swig of water to wash down some fever reducers with. “M’not real hungry Sar..” he says tiredly, almost as if he’s drunk. She understands but shakes her head. “Just a little bit. Maybe that and some toast?” 

He ends up giving in, Sarah’s pout too much for Brendon, even sick, to resist. The thick haired man manages about ten bites of soup and half of a piece of toast before his stomach is doing flips. 

 

Mid evening, Zack comes over. He’s brought dinner for Sarah and a movie for them to watch, knowing it’s hard to keep Brendon entertained. It’s dark by the time they’re all on the couch, Brendon in the left corner, face fever flushed and body shivering at times. Zack feels bad for the boy, knowing he gets sick pretty hard. It’s obvious the medicine Sarah had given him has now worn off, leaving the small man trembling. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” he says tiredly, standing up and swaying a bit before getting his bearings, going to their bedroom and lying down. Sarah lets Brendon have a moment alone before going to him, running a hand through his hair. “Do you want more medicine?” 

Brendon shakes his head no, disliking the way it makes him more foggy headed, and closes his eyes. “Love you Sar…” Sarah kisses his forehead and then both his cheeks. “Love you too Brendon.” 

 

It’s the middle of the night, sometime around three am, when Sarah is being woken up. Brendon, white as a sheet, is trying to get her to wake up, and when her eyes open, she realizes why. He’d gotten sick, probably a few times, and the mess was all down the front of himself, just narrowly missing the bed. “Oh Brend-“ She’s cut off as he coughs and gags, nothing really coming up anymore. 

“S-S’rah….feel…oh god, feel s-sick…” Sarah is sure her husband isn’t really there or coherent as she slowly takes his shirt off, his skin still too warm. “Shh baby, it’s okay, I’m going to make it better.” She assures, moving to the laundry room to throw his shirt in the washer, deciding to worry about it later. When she gets back, he’s blinking at the ceiling, hands trembling. 

“Baby, Bren…honey…” Sarah coos, trying to get his attention as she sits next to the talented singer. Brendon looks at her, his lips chapped. “Mmm…” At least it’s a noise, Sarah thinks as she grabs her phone, texting Zack, hoping he’ll respond. Not one minute later she gets a call, Zack assuring her that everything will be okay and that he’ll be over as soon as he possibly can to help. 

After hanging up, the blond looks back at her sickly husband. “Baby, Zack is going to come help get you to the ER okay? You’re too sick, you need fluids.” Brendon nods and coughs, grabbing her hand. Zack is walking into the room nine minutes later, Penny and Bogart trailing behind him. Sarah has a backpack that contains a toothbrush and toothpaste, extra sweatpants and a shirt, and Brendon’s laptop, sitting on the floor. 

Zack takes one look at Brendon and bites his lip, thinking of how to do all of it. “Bren?” He asks and Brendon looks over. “Whaaa-?” At least he’s slightly more coherent. “We’re going to get you to the ER so you can feel better and stop worrying Sarah,” he says lightheartedly. “You think you wanna try walking?” Brendon nods, determined to do something right, even if he is sick.  
Brendon sits up and stands and then suddenly he’s falling, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sarah lets out a small squeak and gasp, and Zack is already grabbing him, picking him up. “Call an ambulance, they’ll get fluids in him faster,” Zack tells Sarah, who’s a slight mess as she nods and grabs her phone. 

 

Five minutes later and the medical response team is coming down the hallway, Penny barking at every person she sees. Sarah’s trying not to cry as they put her husband on a gurney, one of the men trying to get Brendon to respond. He doesn’t. 

 

When Brendon wakes up, everything is too bright and he still feels like shit, but not as bad as last time he was awake. Realizing the sheets he’s laying on aren’t his, he looks around and sees Sarah and Zack in plastic chairs next to him, both asleep. He’s in the hospital. Fuck. How’d he get there? How scared is Sarah? It’s light outside which means it’s the next day, so he decides not to wake Sarah or Zack, knowing they’re probably just as tired as him. 

A nurse walks in a moment later, smiling softly. “I see you’re awake, how are you feeling?” She asks, grabbing another bag of fluids. Brendon notices the needle that’s in his hand, hooked up to an IV. “Tired,” he says after a long pause, mouth dry. “I’m sure, you were rough when you came in. If you need anything, just press the button. I’ll let the doctor know you’re awake.” And which that, the woman is gone, and Zack is yawning, stretching his hands in the air. 

“Urie, glad to see you’re awake…you almost gave Sarah a heart attack,” he says softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. Brendon sighs and rubs his tired eyes. “What happened?” Zack looks at his friend and shakes his head. “Well, you went to bed halfway through the movie, and Sarah went to make sure you were alright. I left an hour later. I then get a text from Sarah saying you’re barely responding and you’ve puked a bunch and she needs me to get you to the ER. I come over, and as you get up to go to the car, you pass out. I should have seen that one coming though. Sarah was pretty much in hysterics, we got an ambulance and now we’re here.” 

 

Through the story, Sarah is waking up and she grabs Brendon’s IV-less hand. “Hey baby,” she says sweetly, running her free hand over his face. She notes it’s still warm but no where near how it was hours ago. “Hi…I’m so fuckin’ sorry I scared you.” 

They’re all waiting on the doctor when Zack has an idea and grins. Pulling out his phone, he taps it a few times before pointing the camera at Brendon. “Scopin!!” Brendon glares and sighs, waving tiredly. “We have a story to tell you guys…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, but I believe I'm going to make it a series and add more sick!fics.


	3. Head Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Brendon's backflips don't always go as planned. But really, they've always gone as planned, so why would he think any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :3  
> Warnings for blood and some graphic imagery and vomit, so if you dislike any of those, I'd stay clear!

The crowd has been amazing. Not that it was  _common_ for any crowd to be awful. But tonight the atmosphere was different, more _electric_. Dallon and Kenny are charming the audience with their little gestures, Dan is killing it on the drums. Brendon's been on fire all night, his energy contagious. He's up on the platform where Dallon is standing, toying with him slightly before he gets into his backflip stance. The crowd _knows_. It's a pretty highly anticipated part of every show - the backflip. 

The crowd is cheering him on as he flips and lands perfectly. He gives a huge grin and then gets an itch to do it again. Even if it's only barely a second of air time, it's still exhilarating. Going back on the platform, getting ready to do it again, Dallon gives him a fond eyeroll. Brendon jumps up and starts to flip himself backward, throwing his weight behind him, barely realizing that something is off. 

Whether it was how he started off, the angle of the flip, it didn't matter because suddenly Brendon's flipping and trying to land but it's not working and the last thing he's aware of is Dallon's arm trying to grab him and his head hitting the edge of the pedestal. Then everything goes black. 

Everyone stands in shock and silence for a few second- fans, crew, band mates. But then everything happens all at once. Some fans start screaming, others are dead silent. Some are taking videos and pictures. Zack is on stage before Kenny or Dallon can even move, the large man blocking audiences few for the most part. 

It's bad. 

There's blood everywhere and Zack's attempting to find the exact location it's coming from. He finally sees what appears to be a large deep wound on the upper side of Brendon's head, along with another bleeding area closer to his temple. Dan's already yelling for EMT's, and Kenny's kneeling beside Zack, looking slightly hysteric. Dallon though, he's frozen still on the pedestal, staring downward at his close friend who's got what seems to be a pretty bad head wound. 

They all become hyper alert when Brendon's torso and upper body shoots up from the position he'd been lying in, vomiting forward, eyes attempting to focus, but failing.

"Brendon..." Zack says but Brendon's not aware, only able to vomit once more, all down the front of himself and on his nice new jeans, before he's falling backward again, face paling. The EMT's are now surrounding him, trying to wake him back up as they move him onto a stretcher. It's no use. 

********

It takes the band, aside from Zack who volunteered to ride with Brendon; though there wasn't really a question or debate about who would go, about forty minutes to finally leave the venue. Kenny had stuttered out an apology and Dan had explained that once they heard something someone would post something about it. The fans leave and the band doesn't bother with their instruments or anything else really before hopping into one of the crew's cars, minds racing. 

It's Dallon who gets the phone call from a hysterical Sarah. Apparently fans didn't have any concept of respect and within moments of the accident, Sarah had been alerted. She's crying, and he can barely understand her. Something about calling Zack and him not answering. Dallon assures her everything will be okay, that Zack rode with him, and that's probably why he's not answering. He retells the situation and feels his heart break for the woman that had become a close friend in the past months. 

He tells her he'll call as soon as they get to the hospital and then, regretfully, hangs up. They're all silent as they get driven up to the front of the ER and the random crew member tells them to call when they need him, and to keep everyone updated. 

*********

The ambulance ride is a painfully slow seven minutes of torture. The sirens are on and everyone in the back is hustling around but all Zack can do is stare at his bestfriend who's lying unconscious in a blood soaked stretcher.  The EMT's are spouting off medical jargon, and Zack swears he's in shock, but soon enough they're at the ER, pulling quickly into a bay. As they're moving the stretcher off the truck, all hell breaks loose. Again. 

Zack's halfway off the metal step of the ambulance when he hears an odd choking noise and then Brendon's body is going rigid. One EMT says something about him being in the 'tonic' phase of a tonic clonic seizure, the other EMT yelling at nurses just a few feet away for doses of lorazepam. The next three minutes go in a blur of Brendon shaking, biting his tongue which in return causes more blood to flow out of his body, and finally, stopping as quickly as he started.

Zack doesn't notice but soon they're in a room. Nurses and doctors are quickly working to get the dark haired boys shirt off, one nurse asking Zack what exactly happened. He tries to recall everything and the nurse walks him out of the room, hoping it'll help. All he can focus on is Brendon's lifeless body.

*********

It's been an hour of the band and Zack sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs, an hour since anyone has seen or heard Brendon. It's killing all four of them. Zack suddenly remembers Sarah and yanks his phone out of his pocket. His phone is blowing up, texts and calls from Sarah, Pete, Patrick, Jeremy, Jake. The list goes on but he hits 'call' on the only important name at the moment and soon he's greeted with Sarah's terrified voice. 

"What's going on? How i-is he? What's happening Zack?" she asks in a flurry of desperation. Zack feels as if he might break down then and there. 

"They uh....we're at the ER. He's back being treated by the best fucking doctor in the place. They said he had two wounds and uh-fuck.." He tries to calm himself down but he can't help the waver in his voice. "He had a seziure....when we arrived." 

It's silent a moment, and then there's a soft sob and Zack feels heartbroken. 

"Sar...it's going to be okay, he's stubborn as shit, you know he won't go out like this," he attempts. Sarah merely lets out another sob, trying to catch her breath. 

"Wh-Where are you guys? I'm coming...I just have to get the neighbor to watch the do-dogs..." she chokes out, hands trembling as she starts to hurry around the house, getting things together. Zack tells her he'll come get her when she arrives but she tells him no, that when B wakes up he'll want him or herself to be there. Understanding, he tries to think of a plan and Kenny speaks up, telling them he'll get her. Zack trusts him enough to say yes and then they're hanging up. 

It's another two long hours before a doctor walks out, and Sarah's there now too. She's got no makeup on, she's in jeans and a shirt of Brendon's, her hair messily pulled back. All five of them instantly look up when the man walks up to them. 

"You're all here for Brendon correct?" 

They all nod and Sarah's the first to say anything. 

"I'm his wife.....what's happening?" 

The doctor, no more than thirty years old, sits down across from them, holding a clipboard. 

"Brendon's going to be alright," he explains, looking at all of them respectively. "He took a bad fall and hit his head harder than anyone should ever have to experience. He's got a nice amount of staples and stitches in his head right now, eleven staples, 22 stitches to be exact. It was complicated for a while, but he should recover normally. The seizure was the result of so much brain activity going on along with the slight swelling of his brain, which is more commonly known as a concussion. I'd like to keep him here a few days just to monitor him. And as much as I hate to be the one to bring more bad news....I'd highly suggest you cancel the rest of your tour. He's going to need to rest for the next month or so." 

They all listen and Zack sighs at the idea of canceling a sold out tour but he knows Brendon recovering is far more important. 

"When can we see him? Is he awake?" 

The doctor allows them to go into his room, the boy still asleep. Part of his head is shaved, easier access to administer the stitches and staples accurately. He's got IV lines hooked up to his hand and arm. A nurse walks over and gives them encouraging smiles. 

"We haven't administered any pain meds yet due to not knowing how he's feeling exactly, so when he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain, and probably confused. TBI's and concussions can also cause the person affected to have mood swings. I'm warning you so you're not confused," she smiles again. 

********

It's four in the morning, and no one has slept. Sarah's been holding Brendon's hand since she got in the room and Zack has been keeping watch. The others went to a hotel across the street to try and catch some sleep, but they're all too shaken up. When the clock is closer to five, Brendon groans, low and pained. Sarah's head snaps up from where she'd been resting it on his bed. "Bren? Baby..." 

Brendon opens his eyes just slightly, and he lurches forward vomiting the little that's left in his stomach, all over the blanket that's around him. Sarah's already calling for a nurse and Zack's looking for the pale they'd been given. When it looks like Brendon's stomach has calmed down, he blinks and winces. "S-Sa'uh..." 

The words come out strained and heavy, Brens brain overly exhausted. He looks at her, pain and fear in his eyes. "H-Hurts..." he finally chokes out, rubbing his eyes, gasping a little when the IV tugs painfully. 

The next few minutes are full of the doctor talking and asking questions, nurses helping change the blanket, gushing over him. True to the doctors prediction, he's alright but in intense pain. There's not much memory loss, aside from exactly what happened. He's able to talk a little more now that he's been awake and the first thing he asks is for Sarah to lay with him. He's never been very tolerable with pain, and now it's much worse. When it's just he, Sarah and Zack, Sarah lets loose and cries harder, holding him close. "I love you. You're never doing a backflip again." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. :3


End file.
